Alice's Academy
by Windella
Summary: Alice Mitsuna had a supernatural power that one day destroyed her school. She was young so her parents moved various times so that they wouldn't have her taken away. One day she gets lost in the airport only for Narumi to help her. She accidentally shows him her Alice when a man attempts to fight Narumi. After that Narumi asks Alice if she would join Alice Academy. Her answer? Yes!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Narumi

Chapter 1: Meeting Narumi

Alice Mitsuna:  
( Hair: Light fluffy Brown, Eyes: Light baby blue, Age:11, Grade:6th, Height: 5'5", Personality: Smart, bubbly, cute and sweet. She wouldn't hurt a soul unless needed. When angered it's best to apologize or run! She has fashion and she's got what it takes to make the school's bad boy fall in love with her. Does that mean you know who likes her too!? Alice Mitsuna had a supernatural power that one day destroyed her school. She was young so her parents moved various times so that they wouldn't have her taken away. One day she gets lost in the airport only for Narumi to help her. She accidentally shows him her Alice when a man attempts to fight Narumi. After that Narumi asks Alice if she would join Alice Academy. Which she replies with yes. So her parents agree as long as Alice is happy so are they. Join Alice as she explores the academy and makes new friends and enemies inn Alice's Academy. )

/ Random Park Summer Vacation /

*sigh* "Another boring summer," A brown haired girl named Alice sighed. She was currently sitting on a bench throwing bread to ducks."Ah! The wind feels good" she. Smiled up to the sun stretching her arms."Sadly..."she said standing up."We have to leave this town. I hate moving. But, it's needed. She frowned.

"Whoa!"she heard a man yell. Only to see the wind blowing and his papers flying about. "Oh no!" she yelled running up to help the man."Do you need help?" she asked as she stood in front of the man. He had blonde hair and purple eyes with a black dot under his left eye."Ah! Yes thank you." he smiled. Alice didn't know about the mans power she just blushed and helped him pick his stuff up.

"Here you go" she smiled handing him his papers."I'm Alice Mitsuna!" she giggled."Ah well thank you Alice, I'm Narumi Anju it's nice to meet you." He smiled shaking the young girls hand. They were both unaware of the others powers.

"Alice, It's time to go!" a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes yelled. Beside her was a tall man with green eyes and brown hair."Ok!" Alice yelled back."Sorry I got to' go" she frowned."Why the face? Where you going a vacation?" he said attempting to cheer the girl up."No, were moving to Florida. We move every year because of my dad's job." she reassured. Though she didn't know she was lying. That's what her parents had told her."Well have fun, Alice" he smiled walking off as she waved. With a small-sad smile she said, "Bye."

/ Airport 10 minutes till flight /

"But, I really got to pee."Alice whined."Fine 5 minutes, hurry Alice." her mom said giving in as Alice ran to the bathroom. *toilet flush* "All better." Alice smiled as she washed her hands. When she walked out of the bathroom she found that she was lost."Oh no," she groaned. Now they were going to miss the plane.

Not that Alice cared. She didn't want to leave all her friends behind."Hello little girl, are you lost?" A creepy man with a scruntchy beard asked."Uh..."..."Alice! There you are" Narumi runs up to her."Narumi?" she whispers to herself."Come on" he coax as the man grabs him."I don't think so she's mine." the man yells as Alice screams and he's thrown into the wall his grip on Narumi gone."Oh No!"she panicked."Alice, are you ok?" Narumi asks worried."Y-Yea,but him" she said pointing to the man."Don't worry about him."

/ Later with Alice's parents /

"I see, you know about Alice then." her mom sighed. Alice was sitting on a bench while the "Adults" talked."Alice," she heard as Narumi walked up to her." Would you like to join a school were everyone is like you and you don't have to hide?" Alice simply nodded. She was shocked to say. Who knew a school like that existed. "See it'll be fine." Narumi assured her parent."Well, if it makes her happy, then we are too." her parents smiled."Well then, Welcome to Alice Academy." Narumi smiled down at the girl. This was the beginning of a happy fairytale.

* Author's Note *

_**Well...that took forever! Jeez and Im writing this on MY phone. I know for an 11 year old Alice seems childish but wait for it. She's not so sweet when "Permy" makes her mad. Or Natsume. Chow Né!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Cat

Chapter 2: The black cat

/Outside Gates of Alice Academy/

"Why are we waiting outside?" Alice asked. They just arrived at the gates and they were just standing there." I have a feeling that-" *Boom* Narumi was cut off as part of the gate exploded."Woah!" Alice yelled as she fell and Narumi jumped back. When the dust cleared a boy with a black cat mask on was standing on the wall. "Who're you?" Alice asked a little panicked." You make me sick." he growled as he threw fire at me."Wah!" Alice yelled as Narumi cracked out a bean whip and deflected it. "Damn you!" the boy growled as they started fighting."Wah! Uh...uh..." Alice said as the boy fell on the ground and tried to lift his hand but Narumi stepped on it. "D-Damn you pervert" he said as Narumi crouched down and blew on his ear passing him out."Uh...Ano...eto..Sensei?" she questioned."Ah! Sorry about that Alice." he sweat as he picked Natsume up and slugged him over his shoulder."What's your Alice?" Alice asked."My alice is a pheremone alice it allows me to make both genders fall in love with me and since children are young sometimes it's too overwhelming and they pass out." he said as Alice blushed."See, you're too cute Alice." he smiled."Mm..yea..." Alice whispered blushing as she grabbed Narumi's hand and entered Alice Academy gates.

/ Teacher's Break Room /

"Ah! Stay here Alice, I'll be back. If Natsume wakes up pull this lever. Ok?" He asked pointing to a red lever. Alice nodded her head and looked at the boy laying on the couch as Narumi left."No wonder why you called him a pervert. He has a pheremone alice." she giggled as she sat on the couch opposite of Natsume.'Don't touch it..don't touch it.' Alice kept telling herself."Uh!" she groaned as she started to poke the boys cheek and touch the mask. 'I wonder' she thought to herself as she grabbed the mask off his face."Hee hee meow! I'm a kitty" she giggled as she was suddenly pinned down."Wah!" she yelled dropping the mask."Who're you!" the boy growled."Alice Mitsuna!" she whined trying to get up."Stay still or I'll burn your hair to a crisp!" he yelled.*CLASH* The window smashed as a boy with blonde hair jumped in. "Natsume. Let's go!" he said as the boy got off me."Luca.." he said as a man ran in and pulled the lever."Hyuuga!" he yelled as they jumped out leaving a shoked Alice."Alice! Are you okay!?" Narumi asked running in."That...that...BRAT!" Alice screeched. Before Natsume left he whispered,"See ya' later teacher lover." "What's wrong?" Narumi asked."N-Nothing!" she quickly covered up. How did He know about MY crush on Narumi-Sensei? Was it that obvious? "Narumi-Sensei? Do you think I like you?" she asked seriously."I hope you do...I don't want you to hate me" he sweat."What did Natsume say?" he laughed."Nothing." I grumpily said blushing. "Ah! Here's your uniform!" he said showing me a black shirt with a white cloth on the top with a star inside a circle sewn onto it. There was also black boots and a red checkered skirt and a red bow around the white cloth. "Go get change I assure that you'll look cute." he smiled."Ok..." Alice blushed.

/ After Changing into the uniform /

"See! You really ARE cute!" he smiled as a brown haired teacher walked in."Dammit Narumi! I told you to stay away from MY bean whips!" he yelled marching up to Narumi."Ah! Misaki-sensei! This is Alice Mitsuna!" he said shoving me in front of Misaki. "..." Alice just stared."This is the girl you were talking about. The new girl in the dangerous ability class." he said looking at me. "Names Misaki. Call me Misaki-sensei." he said as he said some incoherent words to Narumi and left. "Well...Alice! Let's go introduce you to your new class!" Narumi piped."Wait, I'm dangerous!" she frowned.

*Author's Note *

Konichiwa! I think this is my favorite chappy thus far! Can't wait till the fight with Permy and her in the next chapter though it's sad she's dangerous. But, Natsume and her have a argument which leads to PERSONA'S APPEARANCE! DUNDUNDUN TATAH DAHLINGS! Chow Nè!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Dangerous!

Chapter 3: I'm Dangerous?!

/ Narumi's Class /

"Everyone, since Jinno-Sensei's not hear today, I'll be your teacher!" Narumi yelled. Everyone groaned and sunk into their seats. "This..." he started pushing me to the front. "Is Alice Mitsuna. She's our new Dangerous Ability student!" at those words everyone sat up and faced Alice. "She does'nt even look dangerous!" one kid yelled. But, Alice's eyes were focused on Mikan. She could'nt feel her Alice and she KNEW it was because of her. Alice finally snapped out of it when *gasps* were heard.

"So, you can go sit by Imai-san." Narumi said pushing me towards a black haired girl with purple eyes. She just stared at Alice before a kid haired appeared. "Hi, I'm Yuu Tobita. The class president. Nice to meet you." he shyly said."Nice to meet you, Alice Mitsuna." Alice said smiling. "I'm Mikan Sakura!" Mikan yelled hugging Alice.

"I don't like you, Mikan." Alice frowned. Alice was'nt trying to be mean she just did'nt like the feeling Mikan gave her it was like, her alice was useless."Don't worry, that's natural! No one likes Mikan!" a girl with black hair and green eyes."I'm Sumire Shouda, the president of the Natsume and Luca fanclub." she yelled happily. "Natsume?" Alice questioned before turning around to look at the purple-haired boy."You!"

She yelled jumping up."Who knew that you would become a special star and dangerous ability student." Natsume smirked."Huh? Never mind! Take back what you said earlier!"Alice fumed."Hey! You can't talk to Natsume like that!" Sumire yelled."Shut it fangirl!" Alice yelled as the wind picked up in the room and Sumire was pushed back."Narumi-Sensei! Alice is using her alice!" Sumire yelled."Alice, now-"

Narumi started as Alice marched up to Natsume and ignored Narumi."Apologize."Alice puffed."No. It was true, so I'm not taking it back." he calmly said."It's not true!"Alice groaned."Then explain."Natsume yawned standing up looking her dead in the eyes."He used his alice" she smirked."Liar."he said walking off leaving a shoked Alice."I'm leaving! Chow!" Alice said running out the classroom and waving."I like her!" Sumire yelled adoringly."Yea, only cool people that Natsume like get away with talking to him like that!" Sumire yelled as they started making an "Alice FanClub".

/ School Hallways /

"Natsume!" Alice yelled catching up with Natsume."Koko what does she want."Natsume said looking at Kokoro Yome. The boy who can read minds."She's not thinking about anything." he smiled."Why did you leave the class?"Alice asked as she stopped infront of Natsume."Why did you?" he asked."Because you did!"she fumed."What're you kids doing!" A man with brown hair and a frog on his shoulder yelled.

"Ah! Jinno-Sensei!" Luca yelled hiding behind Natsume."You! State your name!" he said pointing to me."Hasn't your parents told you pointing is RUDE!" Alice yelled."That's it!" he said as lightning flew at Alice but, the wind deflected it back at him."Come on, Run!" Alice said grabbing Natsume and Luca's hand before running.

/ On school grounds in forest /

"We made it!" Luca panted as we decided we had gotten far away."Why'd you grab our hands you could'vr ran away on your own." Natsume pointed out."Because..."

AHAHA AFTER SO LONG A CHAPTER UPDATE AND I LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER! I'M EVIL! JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Persona

_Chapter 4: Meeting Persona _

_LAST TIME ON ALICE'S ACADEMY /_

_"Why'd you grab our hands knowing you could've escaped?!" Natsume pointed out.__"Because..._

"Because...I can't leave someone behind like that. It doesn't seem right." I sighed boy's will never get us girls. "Do you like Natsume?" Luca asked suddenly out of the blue. "WHAT? NO! I MEAN...ER...UGH...WHA-" I stuttered I did'nt like him, right? NO WAY! "Haha I was just kidding." He sweat as I freaked out. Quickly Natsume grabbed Luca and held my mouth and hid behind a tree stopping my rambling. "Hm?" I questioned. "Shut up. Stay still." He hissed into my ear. "Natsume, I know you're here. I know you have the new dangerous ability student as well. Come out." A man with black hair said as he walked through the clearing. 'Who is that?! Why is he looking for Natsume and me?'

I thought to myself. "When I find you two, you're going to be punished for hiding he said as he walked by the tree and stopped. "Found you." He said. Is it weird that I could have sworn I heard a smirk. I don't like smirks! They're creepy~ "AAAAH!" I screamed as I ran off. Not because of the dude but because a creepy inch worm thingy was inching it's way towards me. "So, you're the new student." The man stated more of a question as Natsume came out of hiding. "You retard what the hell are you doing?!" He screamed. "BUG! THERE WAS A WORM! EW!" I yelled. "Why do you choose to be such a girl at the wrong time?!" He yelled at me. Okay so maybe I'm shy when I first meet people then when I get used to them I act a little hyper. Only cause I could have sworn Luca's rabbit gave me some type of hallucination. "Luca, go back." Natsume sighed as he got serious and glared at Tuxedo Mask. Well that IS what he looks like! Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. "Ok..."

Luca said with a sad expression and ran off. "Uh...I'm really confused right now." I said as Tuxedo and Natsume turned their attention to me. "-...- Alice you leave too." Natsume face palmed. "Tempting...BUUUT NO! Mr. Tuxedo Mask and you were glaring and I wanna know why." I asked. "Tuxedo Mask?" he questioned before shouting with all his might. "YOU DUMBASS DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING?!" "Well fiiiiiiine, Mr. I'm-On-My-Period-So-Do-As-I-Say-Because-You're-All-My-Minions." I said turning around and walking off. "_You're_ not going anywhere." The man in the mask said. "I'm the dangerous ability class's teacher. Persona. You're coming with me whether willingly or by force." He said with an emotionless face. "Okay, Mr. Emo don't take your personal issues out on _me_do it on someone else better yet. Go sit in a emo corner and mumble about how your best friend died and you blame yourself for it." I said. Right after I said that a black mist surrounded Natsume and I and I felt an immense pain as I heard Natsume scream. "Natsume!" I yelled as I fainted. The pain becoming unbearable.

_/ TO BE CONTINUED__/_

_ **Okay...*Sigh* Well I thought this story was kinda boring and that I should erase it but, I changed my mind. Any way next chappie's gonna have some Alice background. Till' then Ja!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl's Past

Chapter 5: The Girl's Past

**_So, I know that last chapter was...Meh! But, this will be much, much, better. I hope. -3-_**

**'Floating...in a world of nothingness.' A young Alice Mitsuna sat in class as two boys came up to her. "You're weird!" one yelled. "So freaky! What's up with you?!" the boys asked as they ganged up on her. "I...I..." she stuttered. The wind outside was beating fast upon the school. It matched the rate her heart rate was going. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! Faster and faster. "AAAH!" All the little kids sreamed as the school started to crumble due to the winds beating so fast and becoming a tornado. "Alice! Alice! RUN!" Her best friend Nina yelled as she was swallowed in darkness.**

**/ Back To Present /**

*pant* "Ha...ha...ha...ha..." Alice panted as she woke up. "Calm down." she heard a calm voice say next to her. "Huh? N-Natsume?" She asked trying to find him. "Why is it so dark?" she asked. "Open you're eyes retard." he facepalmed. "Huh? Oh! Hey! Were are we?" She asked as she sat up but was tied up. "A basement in a cell." he mumbled looking around. "Why?" I asked as footsteps were heard and Emo masked guy sailor moon guy appeared. "Because.." He said as he opened the cell door and walked in. "I told you that you were going to be punished when I found you." He said jerking me up. "Put her down!" Natsume yelled as a ring of fire surrounded us. "Woah!" I yelled stepping closer to emo guy. "Not a big fan of fire Natsume!" I yelled as it got closer and wind clashed against it blowinf it out slowly. "I said let her go!" Natsume yelled as the fire built more and so did the wind and my tied arms were now free."Natsume! Stop!" I yelled as the man simply smirked and darkness over came me AGAIN!

**_'SERIOSLY! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT GUY?! DOES HE RAPE ME OR SOMETHING EVERYTIME I PASS OUT OR WHAT?!' I yelled inside my head as I slowly cqme to._**

"Nngh..." I moaned as I slowly woke up to shut the back tightly. It was SO bright! "Ah! Sorry Alice!" I heard a familiar voice say. Slowly it became darker and darker. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw someone I had'nt seen in forever!

TO BE CONTINUED!

Who is the person that Alice hasn't seen in awhile? What happened to Natsume? Why was it so bright? Find out on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Long Lost

Chapter 6: Long Past

**Hehehe...*sweat drop* Hi readers...srry about not updating for forever. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME I'M INNOCENT! I mean ugh...I was busy with school and stuff but Here's a nice looong chapter. Maybe the last part was a lie buuuut get over I updated. Jerk. -.-**

"Ah, Sorry about that Alice." I heard a sweet angelic voice say. One I have'nt heard since grade school. I slowly opened my eyes to see, "NINA!" I yelled as she jumped me and hugged me. "Wha- Ho- Whe-" I sputtered out as Nina smiled. It was then that I realized I was in the hospital. But, not Alice Academy's? "How did I get here, Nina?" I cautiously and slowly asked her. "Well you and her parents were on their way to Florida when you had to go to the bathroom and then they went to find you because you took too long and said you were on the floor bleeding badly looking traumatized before you passed out." she frowned. '_**Wait, what about Narumi and Natsume and ALICE ACADEMY?!'**_I exclaimed in my head. "What about Alice Academy?" I questioned as she looked at me crazily. "Alice what are you talking about?" she asked as she started mumble stuff about me being delude and imagining things. "I'll go get the doctor" she whispered

I was listening to the doctor as he told my parents what was wrong. They all think I'm crazy! "She must have been so traumatized that while she was being raped she imagined a happy place called Alice Academy where she had friends and could escape reality from the pain and shock." The doctor explained. I just lied there. _**'No way! Alice Academy IS real! I know for a fact! This is all just a joke...RIGHT? I mean I know it was real I...I know it was I mean it felt real...'**_I thought as I started to question my memories.

5 Days I've been here in the hospital. Each day I took medicine and was told I was safe and that nothing would happen to me. Somehow I knew this was fake. Like it all was. This can't be real. I'm dreaming! I know I am no matter what!

On my 6th day at the hospital I started getting a numbing feeling in my chest. I kept telling everyone but they said, "It's normal," and that "It'll go away." But it just kept getting worse and eventually it started to burn! "AAH!" I yelled as tears poured down my face and the world started turning black around me and Flames surrounded me. "ALICE!" I heard Narumi yell as I started coughing and I could feel Rapid spiraling winds. **_'Oh No. I created a tornado.'_**I weakily thought as black smoke from the fire engulfed me and I met darkness. My last thought was, **_'I'm so glad. So happy. Even if I die. I know that Alice Academy was real. That I still have friends_** **_that DO exist'_**I weakly smiled to myself as I fainted.

Mwahaha! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! What do you think will happen to alice? Did you believe that she was ACTUALLY back home or did you know she was not crazy? Well, anyway the song on the side is iNsAnItY By Vocaloid. I think it matches this. ^.^ Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7: It was just a dream

Chapter 7: It was just a dream

_ **Recap of what happened last time on Alice's academy.**_

_ **'I'm so glad. So happy. Even if I die. I know that Alice Academy was real. That I still have friends**_ _**that DO exist'.I weakly smiled to myself as I fainted.**_

"NNgh..." I moaned as my breathing slowed somehow it was really hard to breathe, almost like I was being suffocated? I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in ANOTHER hospital. *Sighs and groans* Why oh why?! Why me?! Please don't let this be another horrid dream (Oh yea, I said horrid I'mma act all british all up on you peeps. ^.^) I looked down to see that in fact I was'nt being suffocated, I just had a breathing mask on me. OH YEAH! I remember now, the fire, and...AND NATSUME! I jerked up as fast as I could and looked around jerking my head from the left to the right. No! No one's here! Where's Narumi and Natsumi? What happened!? Suddenly the door slammed open and nurses rushed in yelling different words such as, "Lie down!" and "You're still injured!" it was quite annoying so I did the thing any NORMAL being would'nt do slap them, HARD. To where they fainted. "Ooops," I mumbled as I took the gas mask off and breathed.

*Cough Cough* I coughed and blood came up. BLOOD CAME UP! "What the-" I croaked as Narumi walked in sighing. "I knew you would'nt handle them so well." He sighed once more as he stopped in front of the bed. "Don't worry it's just the side effects of the medicine it makes you grouchy." He smiled one of those heart racing smiles. "WHERE'S NATSUME!?" I shouted distracting myself from blushing. *Sigh* "He's in the room across from your's after the incident with Persona which got out of hand, you both fainted from the rush and lack of oxygen so...you're both in the hospital." He said tilting his head to the side with a worried expression on his face. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Hmmm...I got the munchies...for choclate..." I nodded along with my head unsure if I said that aloud or not. He started laughing like no tomorrow. "Ok we'll get you that chocolaate, come on. We'll go see who won't stop complaining about your whereabout either." He said as he led me out of my room.

/ Natsime's Hospital Room /

"Really, you slaped the nurse?" Natsume sighed for the umpteenth time. "Oh My Gosh! Yes, I slapped her she was waaay too loud for my liking and she was touching me!" I 'hmphed' as I puffed my cheeks and chest out and looked away. "Even I would'nt do that." He smirked. "Anger Issues much." he added lowly. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" I yelled. "Don't get ahead of yourself Mr. I'm-going-to -threaten-to-burn-the-nurse's-hair-off-and-hold-her-hostage-until-I-see-that-Alice-is-safe." Narumi giggled. "HAHAHAH NO WAY! ME, ANGER ISSUES? YOU RAGED ON A NURSE!" I was now rolling on the floor as Natsume glared at Narumi. "Shut up, I thought Persona took you." He growled. "Arigatou (Thank You) Natsume." I smiled as he looked away mumbling it was nothing. "Well then you guys, none the less, are still in trouble." Narumi sighed as he apollogetically looked at us.

**_HEEHEEHEE SORRY FOR FOREVER! I WAS SOOOO BUSY ANYWAY I GOTS TO GO IM EATING KRYSTAL CHICKS YUM! ANYWAY JA NE!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping from our fate

Chapter 7: Escaping from our past

_ **Recap of what happened last time on Alice's academy.**_

**_"Well then you guys, none the less, are still in trouble." Narumi sighed as he apollogetically looked at us._**

_ **Now then back to the story! ^.^**_

_ **/ Hospital Room /**_

"Narumi!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. That bastard he dare use his alice on me?! "Now, now, Alice. It's no good for you to yell. You'll just strain it." He calmly said over a intercom. Let me explain.

_ **/ Flashback /**_

_ **"Well then you guys, none the less, are still in trouble." Narumi apologettically smiled at us as he used his alice and Natsume and I were out like a light bulb. Only to re-awaken in a white, bright room where our Alice's were unusable. But, of course Natsume and I were seperated so that we could'nt "Escape". So here we are in a All white room in a Hospital that looks likes were crazy. Oh! Did I mention that we had electric handcuffs on our wrists?! So if we tried to escape, we got shocked.**_

_ **/ Back to Present Time /**_

"You Bastard! I'm gonna' kill you!" I shouted as I was shocked once more. "*sigh* Don't blame me, if you sat there like a good girl this could all blow over in a simple amount of time." I heard him sigh once more as I could hear commotion from the next room over. "Heh! Natsume giving you trouble?" I smirked as I got no reply. 'Hm...they probably went to help.' I thought as I looked at my wrists and moved. But, no shock came? I got it! It's hand controlled! It does'nt sense movement! Slowly I got up and wiggled trying to loosen the handcuffs when I heard a *click* to see the handcuffs had fallen off! Quickly I ran to the door. But, dammit! It needed a password to open it. I tried 'XXXX' but that did'nt work. Right when I was giving up the door opened and My wrists was grabbed and I was being pulled out of the room by...NATSUME! "Natsume! But, how?!"

I gasped as we started running around corners and down some stairs as he yelled, "Shut up! I'll explain later!" with that said we ran in quietness until a beeping siren went off and he muttered a, "Dammit." Quickly he opened a door and shove himself and me inside closing it quietly as we heard people run by. "Tch. This won't go smoothly if _**HE **_shows up." He whispered. Slowly I caught on. _**HE**_ was PERSONA! Fear slowly crept up my side as I felt myself shiver and Natsume opened the door back up, peeked out, and grabbed my wrist and continued to run. After what seemed like hours we finally reached to big double doors and burst threw them to see the unexpected. "SHIT!" He yelled. As I stood there in shock unable to move or say a single word. Right in front of us was a army of men with 'neutralizing alice' guns, and the two men in the front that were leading them was none other than Narumi and Persona...  
___**  
**__** To Be Continued...**_

^.^ Heehee! Don't you just LOOVE Cliff hangers Sakura_Blossom21? I know I do. Stop. Click vote. Continue to rant. Send an angry letter about me and my cliffhangers. Continue on with daily life. ENJOY!


End file.
